Freezing Hearts
by DarkCalloftheRaven
Summary: The outbreak has finally reached the academy, their last safe haven. A group of average highschoolers must destroy the undead to survive. But at what cost? Love and family cannot surpass all, and sometimes, you'll just have to succumb to the fact that you can't prevent anything, no matter how much you try.


**A/N:**  
**nicolft: I'm so proud of myself. I wrote something that could be considered "somewhat long". xD GO MEEEE! B) Now, DarkCalloftheRaven and I are doing a pretty, pretty collab, and continuing my discontinued fic (that you will see right below this A/N)! So yayz for that~! Go check out her stuff :3 It's quite awesome. Oh! We're also going to be posting this on both profiles, so don't panic and spam us to death if you see the other author posting it =w=. Enjoy~~~**  
**DCotR: Yes, I'm making my penname an acronym. Deal with it. As nicolft said before this is a collab so it's on both profiles. Anywho, if you're reading this from my profile, go read nicolft's stuff! She's a great author .**

* * *

Ragged breathing quickly replaced his normal, steady breaths during his 'battle', and resting against the wall, Kiku couldn't bring himself to raise his katana and strike down the last enemy just yet. He watched Mei advance towards him, dragging her legs forward while staring hungrily at him with those brown eyes, except they were covered in a milky film. A part of her shoulder was ripped out and you could see right through to the bone of her left leg. A low moan escaped from her and Kiku finally convinced himself that Mei was long gone from this world. He closed his eyes as Mei reached towards him with her now pale, lifeless skin. Blood sprayed all over his face with one quick stab and Mei dropped. His sister dropped. Cold remorse flooded through his veins as he looked down at the unmoving figure and wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve. Then he looked at the bloodstained blade of his katana with disgust, and back down at his adoptive sister; Mei. Tears formed in the corners of his usually emotionless eyes but Kiku didn't have time for regret or pain. He had to move on and hopefully find everyone else he loved.

"I'm sorry, Mei." Kiku whispered quietly, and left the room behind, but kept the guilt with him, embedded into his heart.

The katana stayed unsheathed, always at the ready just in case more undead appeared. It was put to good use, sadly. Kiku brought at least ten more undead down with his blade while looking around. As he walked down the hallways he could see people being eaten alive, their shrieks of terror echoing through the hallway and only attracting more fellow students to feast on them. Kiku tried to help, he really did, but everyone he attempted to save simply became another individual of the large mobs of undead. A while after maneuvering around the hallways, Kiku found that they did not sense him if he was quiet. Very good news. Soon, Kiku realized that he didn't know where he wanted to go. Kin was very important, so he decided to look for Leon. His younger brother was probably with that Icelandic guy, who was probably with the 'Nordics'.

Kiku sighed. The sunshine filtering through the window seemed to mock him, tempting him with bright, sunny happiness even though he knew that the world would be turning into a hellhole. A pained expression crossed Kiku's face when he stumbled across a dead corpse with his head bashed in. The figure was wearing a white mask and a long green coat, with tan pants. His red fez hat had been knocked off and the tan scarf was caked with blood. Kiku felt his throat close up when he recognized who it was. Sadık Adnan, his Turkish friend. A yell was heard from across the hallway, and more zombies examined the room with the survivor, hungry for fresh blood. That gave Kiku slight hope, if Sadık's head was bashed in then that means someone was around, and if that someone could fight... Perhaps they would still be alive. Kiku followed the cry and almost called out to the survivor, but snapped his mouth shut. He then observed his other friend, Heracles, fighting for his life with grit teeth. Kiku helped him without hesitation, splitting heads open with the sharp katana. When he'd reached the heavily breathing Grecian the first words that came out of his friends mouth were,

"Now kill me." He looked Kiku in the eye.

"Wh-What? Heracles-san-"

"Just do it..." Heracles sighed, and green and brown eyes met again, then he averted Kiku's gaze and rolled up his right pant leg, which was dripping with blood.

Kiku's eyes widened at the sight. A dotted circle leaking blood marked the Grecian. He'd been bit.

"I didn't bash it hard enough," Heracles explained, examining his giant, bloodstained cross, "It fell down, and I thought it was dead, but it crawled up and bit me..."

He leaned against the wall, "So kill me now, before I pose a threat to anyone else..."

"...I am sorry, Heracles-san." Japan raised his blade to someone he loved for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Heracles closed his downcast eyes, "I'm sorry to have to tell you... It was Leon who bit me...And the rumors about me crushing on you… They're true… Which is why I want you to be the one to set me free."

Tears had started leaking out of Kiku's eyes. His response to Heracles was a slight nod and swiping of his blade, sprinkling his already crimson splashed uniform with more sparkling blood.

"Heracles..." Kiku murmured numbly, exiting the room, feeling as lifeless as all the undead roaming their school. His tear streaked face held a dead expression as he carefully sprinted to the cafeteria to find the last two of his family.

"Please be alive..." He whispered desperately.

Only a little while later, Kiku stopped in front of the cafeteria doors. That's when the gunshot rang out.

* * *

Alfred refused to let Matthew fend for himself. His brother didn't have an adequate weapon, if you could actually call that useless polar bear a weapon. It wasn't his fault! The zombie had approached him from behind. Alfred swore, it would've bit him, and honestly, if Mattie turned into one of those freaky undead, Alfred would die to his hand. Never, Alfred would never hurt him, and that's why Alfred drew the gun he had taken off the police and aimed. A large 'BANG' echoed through the room, alerting the remaining zombies. The large mobs started advancing towards the brothers, mouths ajar and gaping, reaching for the nearest live human limb.

"A-Alfred! Why did you do that?!" Matthews quiet voice squeaked, laced with fear.

"Sorry Mattie! Bro, he was gonna get you...and as the hero, I can't let that happen..." Alfred bit his lip, a determined expression written on his face. He stashed his gun away and snatched Matthew's hand, his other gripping a kitchen knife. Alfred then attempted to drag his brother around the forming group of outstretched hands, but ultimately failed when he found that he couldn't maneuver around them quickly enough.

The wall of undead was too thick to fight through, and Alfred knew they would die...until he noticed a frantic waving hand outside the cafeteria doors. They burst open as loudly as possible and both Alfred and Matthew felt like throwing up when they glimpsed outside; it contained puddles of blood and piles of dead bodies. Their savior, Alfred recognized him as Kiku, was banging his katana on anything that would make a loud clang, effectively getting the zombies' attention while herding the undead away from the door. Smacking his blade on yet another metal pan, Kiku fled past the approaching mob and grouped up with Alfred and...someone he was dragging with him. Kiku thought he should've known who it was, but ignored that feeling and waited for the pair to reach him. A few zombies trailed after them, then the huge masses, but Alfred shut the door before too many zombies escaped. A trickle of sweat ran down Kiku's face as the three dispatched the rest of the undead.

'...At least...there are more survivors like me...but...where are Yong Soo and Yao?' Kiku sighed and looked to Alfred,

"Have you seen Yong Soo or Yao?"

Then a voice whispered right behind him, making Kiku jump, "Yao was in the cafeteria with us, but he took a big pan and left to look for you guys..."

Kiku turned around to see that guy he couldn't name was talking. He'd forgotten all about him, "O-Oh...Arigato...What is your name? I think I've met you before..."

"...You have," He hung his head, "this morning, I told you my name was Matthew...and the day before today...and the day before..." Matthew trailed off, frowning.

Suddenly, guilt washed through Kiku's veins, "Gomenasai! I am very sorry!" He mentally slapped himself.

Matthew simply sighed, "Don't worry...it happens all the time...By the way, what's with all the dead people around here?"

"The gunshot attracted-"

"Hey, dudes, I'd hate to ruin the moment or whatever, but the doors are about to give, and being the hero, I refuse to let us die without a struggle." Alfred interjected.

"Hai, move really quietly, they cannot detect us very well if we don't make any sound." Kiku instructed.

All did as told and soon, they were off, hoping to find more live friends.

As they moved along, one couldn't help but notice the huge group of zombies flooding the hallways behind them...and the large group of zombies forming in front of them. As they looked around, dread ran through everyone's veins; the undead quickly closed the gap between them, squishing the trio in between two large groups of undead. The tension became so thick that none of the live students could move. All thought about what they valued most and enjoyed the memories of it before they came to face reality; they were hopelessly trapped.

* * *

Natalya recklessly dragged Lili out the front doors with a whole pool of undead chasing after them. She swore that they'd just randomly flooded into the hallway. Out in the open were also a few undead, but thanks to the fact that there was a lot of space, they all dispersed and only a few were left, but Natalya refused to believe it was safer. Outside here meant more people, and more people meant more undead.

"I wish big bruder was here..." Whispered Lili, once they were in a relatively easy place to defend.

Natalya looked at her helplessly. She was so reliant on Vash, but with Natalya's comforting skills being as good as a fish's ability to climb a tree, there's no way the Russian student could compensate for her brother. Speaking of brothers, Natalya hoped Ivan was alright. Then he could finally marry her...right?...Natalya sighed, wishing she could fool herself into thinking it was true, but reality hit her hard enough to get her away from the little fairytale she used to be living in. Hopefully they'd become close enough to be normal siblings, but...

Natalya was so immersed in thought that she didn't notice the zombie walk right up in front of her until Lili's squeak of terror brought her back to reality. She quickly whipped out her long knife and stabbed it into the undead's head, who fell to the ground in front of her.  
The small burst of adrenaline faded away and Natalya got a closer look at who it was. Her sister...Not that anyone would've expected her to survive, but why did it have to be Natalya to kill her? Her family was always frantic around her, so she at least wanted to apologize.

"Too late," Natalya murmured, "I'm sorry, Katyusha."

Her sister was always wanting the best for big brother, but she wasn't able to help much, and recently has been trying to avoid him. Katyusha said she felt like a fail older sister, but Natalya now desperately wanted to disagree, unlike previous times when she simply ignored her.

Then a loud voice was heard, "DAMNIT KIKU! GROW A BACKBONE AND GET YOUR OWN FREAKING OPINION!"

Sounded like Vash alright; he had some sort of sixth sense to know when Kiku agreed with Alfred on something, usually a stupid something.

Natalya looked to the trembling Lili and sighed, "Let's go help your brother," -with the large amount of zombies he must have attracted with that yell.


End file.
